Defiance: Dawn Of The Unity (Movie)
Defiance: Dawn Of The Unity is the first Defiance (Series) film released and a three-part episode in the series. Plot The plot way about the series from Defiance, montages of Logan's team defeating many villains like Todd and others. Also saving the world from Col'Skayr, as he is arrested after his defeat. Plot begins, when Doctor Krueger and Graham Griffin both being kidnapped by mad Scientist Doctor Stein. He is going to use the wave bomb to transform humans into animals. Aiden and Logan go to battle Doctor Stein minions, as Doctor Krueger gives Aiden a override hack from Beatrice. Aiden and Logan defeated Doctor Steins men, as they defuse the bomb. Doctor Stein vows for revenge against the U.N.I.T, as Doctor Krueger tells Aiden, that he's going on a helicopter. Aiden uses his grapple to beat his men, as Doctor Stein tries to take down Aiden at the pilot. Doctor Krueger and Logan see Aiden saving Doctor Stein, as he is defeated by Aiden, as the helicopter is exploded. Aiden wants to tell Graham and Doctor Krueger about what they learned. Graham went on a mission, alone without permission. Aiden worries about them, as Logan got better since. Logan went back to the HQ, as Commander Ross is happy that Logan did a great job, but Doctor Krueger and Graham need to show more, as being kidnapped is not good enough. Beatrice wants to know, as Doctor Krueger feels like, he doesn't belong here anymore and wants to get the next job. Graham felt low since he didn't do enough. He goes into his room, unhappy. Aiden is busy spending time with his son, Ethan. Logan talked to Aiden about other agents lacking. Aiden tells him, to give them motivation for the U.N.I.T. Logan is busy, watching a movie about a war, of a speech. Aiden calls off as he spends time with Ethan and his wife, Sheila. Logan sent another mission by Commissioner Ross at night, as Logan investigates kidnapping at a heist in North America. Yuri Sands lets his men distract against the U.N.I.T's base to obtain that power energy core to use for invasion. U.N.I.T is under attack by Yuri Sands men, as he U.N.I.T forces have tried to fight back but was weak. Doctor Krueger, Commissioner Ross, Beatrice, Carl, and others go to battle them, as they tried to defend against threats. Yuri goes for himself to battle against Commissioner Ross, as he defeated him. Yuri got the energy core to use for his ship, to have mover powerful weapon. Yuri leaves as he decided to burn down the U.N.I.T HQ. Logan sees Yuri Sands going into his big mothership, as the U.N.I.T burning down. Logan got many of the U.N.I.T of here, including Commissioner Ross and many. but Mort Holding didn't make, as manages to survive but was suffering burns and many stroke from Yuri Sanders. U.N.I.T needs a new base, as have a new base in San Diego. Mort Holding death is a pain for the U.N.I.T. They will stay here until the U.N.I.T base is fixed. Logan contacts Aiden, as he sneaks away from his wife, Sheila. He goes into the base room with his computers. Logan had a problem, as hunter stole the Energy generator and burned down the U.N.I.T base. Aiden sees and it turned out to be Yuri Sands. Aiden defeated him, a couple of years ago when he was an assassin. Aiden made a mistake for not killing him, years ago. Commissioner Ross knows Aiden did the right thing, Aiden goes there, as Sheila is still asleep as she doesn't notice. Aiden sees that Yuri Sands plans to invade many, destroying buildings and ruining many cities. Logan knows it's similar to Todd's but dangerous. Aiden tries to find Yuri's location, as he has gone into the dark, but he knows where Yuri's location is. Aiden, Logan and Doctor Krueger all go to stealth, as they took down Yuri's men with their tactics. Aiden goes past the traps and many that Yuri knows, they go and find his plans. Doctor Krueger sees that Yuri is going to his mothership, to hit on many buildings and make it look like a chaos. Yuri is already hurting many Scientist to steal another energy core, which will be enough to power up the mothership against America, as Yuri warns them and vows to hurt anyone stand in his way. Aiden goes to the scientist, as many of them died to Yuri Sands, as Aiden is not happy of himself. Commissioner Ross sees that Yuri caused trouble yet again and have powerful equipment to use in battle. Aiden gadgets won't be enough, as Yuri's target is to make Seattle look like a dump and destruction for the civilians to surrounder. It will be the same for others, as Aiden needs to go back home to prepare. Logan and his team back to their base for their plan to work. Sheila is not happy that Aiden sneak off at night, Aiden knows Yuri is destroying Seattle. Sheila hopes Aiden does well, as Aiden knows if Yuri mothership damage Seattle, it will damage California. Sheila is worried about that, as she wants to help. Aiden knows it's too dangerous, as he admits, he should have killed Yuri Sands. Sheila disagrees and did the right thing before, and she made a point about if villains died or live, the battle never ends. Aiden agrees and as prepare to use his, powerful gadgets and equipment to battle against Yuri. Sheila tells him, to get back alive. Aiden kisses Sheila on the lips, as they smile. Logan to use weapons from military, as Doctor Krueger sees Yuri brought drone bots to target civilians to surrender. This was Logan's team, needs to rescue cillivians and escort them to safety, for the U.N.I.T to fight back against the drones, as FBI joins them to help. Logan is happy, as they prepare to go to Seattle, as Aiden does too. Aiden, Logan, Beatrice, Doctor Krueger, Graham, Commissioner Ross, Cade Smith, Jessica Florence and U.N.I.T sees that the Seattle invasion has just began. Logan goes to fight against Yuri's men, as they going harm people. They got fight them every way to protect everyone in that sector. Doctor Krueger and Graham goes to re-enable the tower, so they can find, where Yuri's mothership is going. As Yuri sees his men getting taken down, Yuri prepares to use his mothership to destroy many. U.N.I.T launches rockets but does no damage. Ross team continues to escort the people to safety, as civilians are safe, as Yuri's men are coming in for more. Logan will go with Aiden, to take down Yuri, inside the mothership to destroy it. Aiden tries to find weak spots but there is none, as Logan knows the only option is to go inside and destroy it. News Reporter sees mothership from destroying many buildings as U.N.I.T and others keep the civilians safe. Aiden and Logan sees the mothership have a shield with energy weapons, it's in the main room where Yuri is. Aiden and Logan defeated Yuri's men inside, Yuri battles Logan and Aiden, as Aiden uses his energy gloves with connecting to his suit. In a long battle, Yuri nearly had him, with his blaster and weapons he has but Aiden is stronger and manages to hold Yuri off, with Logan trying but was taking a beating. Seattle buildings have been destroy for some, as he prepares to do more damage. Yuri defeated Logan, as Aiden punches him with Yuri fended them off, as he is hurt. Yuri knows it will not be stopped, as Logan has an idea to destroy the energy by pulling it out. Aiden orders them to destroy, as they worry that the inside. Ross uses rockets with his team to destroy the mothership, as it exploded. Aiden and Logan got out, as Yuri is saved for good. The rest of Seattle suffered many casualties but saves many of them and defeating Yuri. Ross wants to kill him, for Mort's death. Aiden said's no and arrest him for the right reasons. U.N.I.T bases are getting rebuild, to fix it with new developments. Commissioner Ross praises Doctor Krueger and Graham Griffin for playing their part, as Doctor Krueger will continue to work for now, as she can leave anytime she wants for NASA soon. Logan felt he got better after saving Seattle but was still sad about Mort's death, as they will remember when battle goes on. He hopes Aiden, as he speaks to Logan about teaching youngers to be strong and use for survival. Aiden goes with Logan hearing advise which he can take. Aiden went back home, and thanks his wife for helping him. Sheila kissed him for helping save Seattle and other things in America. as Sheila wants to spend more time with Aiden. He agrees and kissed Sheila again, to be with his family, once again. As he turn off the light at the end. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Yuri Sands returns, as he burned down U.N.I.T base * Mort Holding died, as many people lost their lives with Seattle * Doctor Sein is arrested after nearly mutating every person into a animal * U.N.I.T base is rebuilding after Yuri's invasion * Doctor Krueger will continue to work as the U.N.I.T, to become a NASA member * Aiden spends time with his wife, again Characters * Aiden Rhodes * Logan Payne * Doctor Beverly Krueger * Captain Graham Griffin * Beatrice * Sheila Rhodes * Carl Leslie * Mort Holding (K.I.A) * U.N.I.T * Commissioner Ross * Ethan Rhodes * Seattle Civilians * Cade Smith * Jessica Florence * News Reporter Villains * Yuri Sands * Yuri's Bots * Yuri's Men * Doctor Stein Cast Trivia * Movie takes place after year of Col'Skayr defeat, Aiden returned after 4 months, but spend time with his family again after dealing more threats, which wasn't as last year. * Doctor Krueger stays at the U.N.I.T, as she will go to NASA for, the next couple of years * Logan has a future of a leader, after Commander Ross retire * Yuri still remembers Aiden, as he still blames him years ago * U.N.I.T base is rebuilt for months, with new additional rooms * Doctor Stein has a german Scientist and his voice sounds like Klaus from American Dad * Mort Holding is another prison to die, in the Defiance series * Graham partners with Logan most of the time, when Aiden is not here * Beatrice learns about hacks when she is planning to make it. * After a year, it was confirmed that by the creators, that Aiden and Sheila have quadruplet, with Ethan being the oldest Category:Movie Category:Special Episode